


Wandering sprits

by cheergirl10622



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: poem, wandering sprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheergirl10622/pseuds/cheergirl10622
Summary: This is a poem that I wrote, so I felt like sharing it with you guys
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Wandering sprits

WANDERING SPRITS

Wandering spirits all around me  
They can hear but can’t see,  
I can feel them in my heart  
Filling me with love.

The spirits of my dead loved ones  
All around me,  
Looking down on me  
Proud of me. 

I can feel there cuddles at night  
Hear the voices when I'm sad,  
Feel there hugh when I’m scared   
Smell their scent when i’m angry. 

They scare me  
Fill my heart with terror  
Filling me with anxiety,  
Giving me anxiety attacks.

Wandering spirits  
Filling me with love  
Proud of me  
Wandering spirits.  
Brynn.E.White

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. I know that this is not a fan fic but I wanted to show a different side of me on here.


End file.
